


Sonnets of White Roses

by Thorns_of_a_Rose



Series: RWBY Poetry [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorns_of_a_Rose/pseuds/Thorns_of_a_Rose
Summary: A little something for White Rose Week, I didn't have time to do works for all the days, but since I haven't posted any of the poems I wrote, here's the first post of them.





	1. Snow's Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby presents her present on their anniversary.

Yes, she is beautiful in every way

She is more beautiful than me by far

Beauty not diminished in night or day

She is beautiful, even with that ugly scar

 

She would call it ugly, but I find it not.

She sees it as a fault, an ugly marring,

A horrendous, abominable spot.

But I love her still, despite her scarring

 

I love her, but she does not love herself

Her soul trapped inside a mirror prison

One that will not be shattered by itself

She must it force down, a sign she has risen

 

Snowflake, upon the stage of life you froze

You stopped for me, so thank you, signed Your Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a creation using the characters or RWBY, none of which are my own, I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this though, if you want to talk to me, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.


	2. To My Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss writes back

To my Eternal, Loving Rose, thank you.

Thank you, for putting up with my hardships

And heartaches. My demons, and those who

Would hurt us, those monsters and harpies

 

I wish to know, what I did deserve

Someone like you, someone so caring

Someone who saw in me, love to preserve

Why me, someone cold, no heat for sharing

 

Despite your personality, I love-

I love you, with all my heart, body, and soul

One day we might tie it, release a dove

We have to get there first, pay this grim toll

 

I will be there, my resolve will not break

I love you, Your Precious, Loving, Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I imagine the aftermath of these two were.
> 
> Ruby: *crying a little after hearing Weiss read her poem* "So did we both write sonnets for our anniversary?"  
> Weiss: "It appears we did."  
> R: "I love you so much."  
> W: "I love you too."
> 
> *Yang is totally crying around the corner because she was making sure everything went ok*
> 
>  
> 
> This work is a creation using the characters or RWBY, none of which are my own, I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this though, if you want to talk to me, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a creation using the characters or RWBY, none of which are my own, I appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this though, if you want to talk to me, check out my tumblr, [RWBY-Scattered Petals-AU](https://scatteredpetals-au.tumblr.com) for more. Thank you all.


End file.
